


Morality Is a Relative

by KarmaKat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Gaslighting, Gen, Help, Help Virgil oh my god, Kidnapping, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaKat/pseuds/KarmaKat
Summary: What is one to do when they think they need to protect their son?Kidnap, Frame an innocent side, attempt to poison someone, gaslight,  make pasta, and steal. Not necessarily in that order however.





	Morality Is a Relative

**Author's Note:**

> I am having troubles with the tagging system HELP

Many people associate fear with darkness.

It's not surprising, to say the least, humankind has always been afraid of the unknown. Since the dawn of time, we have had the instinct to be wary of the dark, lest something lurks within. After all, how could you be sure you are safe?

But yet Virgil relished in it.

People weren't surprised since his entire aesthetic revolved around the darker hues and themes of reality. He was kind of a spooky guy, to be honest. So you may find yourself asking, what does he associate fear with? What else can you look at and immediately think of pure unadulterated terror? 

That would be light. 

When your senses are overloaded by too much light, too much noise, or too many people, that was true fear for him. So being a little alarmed would be an understatement for Virgil after waking up in Patton's room. His senses were attacked by the sudden brightness and clutter surrounding him, making him recoil at the sight. after blinking a few times to adjust to the light, Virgil began to scan the area he was laying down.

He was on a couch, in his arms a stuffie and underneath his head a pillow. 

Dread and confusion overtook his system. Was he just kidnapped? Why can't he remember the last place he was at? Where was Patton at. A lot of questions were on his mind as of now for obvious reasons, one of them being-

"What the hell!" Virgil yelled as Patton suddenly popped in in front of him. He looked like his usual cheery self, not even flinching at the outburst.

"Why hello kiddo! Sorry, I'm late, I got a Lil' distracted by something." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

He relaxed upon realizing it was just Patton. Feeling rather embarrassed Virgil cleared his throat. "Sorry, What are you doing here?"

"Well, it is my room! Where else would I be you little goober?" The father figure playfully rustled his head as if this was all perfectly normal. Virgil attempted to swat the hand away, gaining a giggle from Patton. Virgil let out a small laugh as well and moved to sit up.

  


Immediately he regretted the action.

  


Virgil winced as pain rocketed throughout his entire body, feeling uncharacteristically sore. It wasn't like he was injured. It was more like the aftermath of a horrifically long workout. Except for the head curiously.

"Do you know why I was asleep? To be honest, if I don't know soon I think I might freak out."

Patton tensed up as if he was hoping to avoid this topic. Wordlessly his body pulled away from Virgil. The father-like persona looked uncomfortable as the cheery facade slowly melted away.

"You always get straight to the point kiddo." He glanced over to his kitchen. "Can we maybe wait until after supper to discuss it?"

Virgil shook his head slowly as not to hurt it further. Patton sighed as he sat down at the couch connected, sitting just a few inches away from his friend. 

….

Patton was silent for a minute, seemingly trying to pick out the right words. His face was unreadable which made the anxious side even more anxious. After what felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"Deceit tried to repress you."

Virgil immediately shot out of bed despite his body protesting. His heart was racing as he tried to get out of the makeshift bed, not succeeding with Patton suddenly at his side and forcing him to stop by grabbing his hands. "Let me go, Patton, I got to go kick a certain snake's ass!" 

He was absolutely seething with rage at this point. As if that bastard could do this! He knew it must be some twisted revenge, even if it wasn't the liar's nature to do that. There wasn't any other explanation for this!

"Take it easy Virge! Don't worry, as you can see I stopped him. You're safe right now as long as you don't leave this room, okay?"

Virgil still struggled against Patton unconvinced. Why would he even do that, it didn't make sense! He wasn't one of them anymore! He was better, he was good! They accepted him, it wasn't like he told Thomas-

Oh.

Virgil stopped fighting as he remembered the last video. How Remus came, how Logan calmed everyone down, how he confessed to Thomas, how he left quickly with tears threatening to spill as Thomas looked shocked, and how...

Virgil went limp from shock, his arms dropping to his sides. He couldn't speak or move, not being able to respond to Patton. Patton hugged him and let him be silent. "It's okay, you can trust me. You'll be safe here," he assured him.

He couldn't see Patton smiling.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
